Адские будни
by Solie
Summary: Один день из жизни. АУ. Спойлеры вплоть до конца 3ьего сезона.
1. Часть 1

**Название: Адские будни**  
**Автор:** Solie  
**Бета:** LaraQ  
**Фэндом:** Supernatural  
**Жанр:** джен, стёб, мини  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Об авторских правах и обязанностях:** Все персонажи принадлежат Крипке, мы такую траву не курим.

В Аду согласно установленном издревле порядку проводилось совещание, присутствовать на котором полагалось всему командному составу. Верховный главнокомандующий Люцифер был кем-то давно и прочно где-то запечатан, и о нем уже практически забыли (малышей еще изредка пугали его именем, но...). Потому в стане демонов царили раздрай и разлад. Сильной руки, которая приструнила бы всех и остановила свары, не было уже давно, и большинство, дружно забив на обязательства (присягали-то тому же Люциферу), игнорировало сие мероприятие напрочь. А если и собиралась толпа больше одного, то только чтобы вдосталь почесать языками, подраться или спокойно поспать под общую шумиху. В последнюю пару сходок Азазель чего-то шебуршал и возмущался, обещал показать кузькину мать (Его давно подозревали в связях с восточно-европейскими чертями.), призвать к ответу, сослать на исправительные работы и т.д. и т.п. (многие демоны таких оборотов речи сроду не слышали, поэтому угрозы пропускали мимо ушей), но в связи с последними событиями безвестно почил в бозе. Легионы сейримов* Азазеля наполовину разбежались по другим демонам, часть отправилась охотиться на избранника, а кое-кто, по слухам, планировал примкнуть к пасынку ЖГД (как его кликали за глаза).

На данный момент в зале наличествовал один лишь Маммон (по причине жуткой алчности не желавший терять ни единой толики информации). Азазель выбыл. Сатана проводил очередную крупномасштабную махинацию на Земле и вряд ли вернется в ближайшие месяцы (если не годы). Близняшки Астарот и Астарта увлеклись игрой в покер с новоприбывшим Дином Винчестером и сейчас отчаянно проигрывали очередной котел с грешными душами. Старший Винчестер нагло мухлевал и периодически крестил дьявольские карты: отчего 5ка карт тузов смущалась, краснела или чернела (в зависимости от настроения) и превращалась в разномастную шваль, но почему-то хоть одна карта обязательно оказывалась наглым пиковым валетом, который жадно рассматривал Астарту, похабно подмигивал Астароту и показывал язык Дину. Астарот проигрывал уже 10ый котел, поэтому сердился и пытался посадить Дина на кол, на что тот нагло уворачивался и вещал, что это прерогатива исключительно хозяина КГД, коим тот не являлся.

Так вот, в зале, как обычно, наличествовал Маммон, когда туда внезапно ворвался гонец. Прохрипев "Он идет!", несчастный демон - очередная жертва Сэма Винчестера, вышебленная из тела прекрасной юной девы, тут же рассыпался в пыль – убивать демонов сразу у Сэма пока не получалось. Маммон, прибывавший до этого в созерцательной задумчивости, расчихавшись от пыли, выдал жутко длинную трудновоспроизводимую тираду на неизвестном современной науке языке, почесал в затылке и решил не заморачиваться этим "Он идет!", а подождать развития событий. Внутренний (мудрый и ехидный) голос подсказывал - раз сам идет, то можно не трепыхаться: либо дойдет и тогда все сразу встанет на свои места (или не встанет) или не дойдет (тогда вообще незачем беспокоиться).

Приняв это изящное решение как руководство к действию, Маммон вновь задремал - где еще можно так выспаться, как не на совещании? Мелкие демоны не докучают назойливыми просьбами поставить то тут, то там печать, автограф или согласовать ту или иную статью параграфа такой-то главы …цатого тома пятого переиздания… Замы не воют хором о нехватке смолы, недостачи страданий и массовом притоке душ, на которые не хватает котло-мест, и т.д. и т.п. Только бы еще кто-нибудь не заявился...

А в это время на Земле...

*Сейрим - козлообразные демоны пустыни, считались подчиненными Азазеля.


	2. Часть 2

В доме Бобби Сэм ходил из угла в угол, наворачивал круги, спирали и зигзаги, порой закручивая такие зубодробильные комбинации, после которых у следовавших за ним с непривычки запутывались ноги. На самом деле, подсознание водило его по вполне узнаваемой траектории начертания так полюбившейся ему гексаграммы Соломона. Правда, периодически задумавшись, оно, подсознание, сбивалось почему-то на сигилу то Баела, то Агареса (наследие ЖГД порой давало о себе знать), но, выйдя из созерцательности, вновь возвращалось к ключу Соломона. За ним следовали (согласно табели о рангах, а точнее порядку вступления в ряды «великого и ужасного») уже порядком измордованные Руби, вьюноша со взором горящем (безымянный демон, пойманный Руби для проведения экспериментов - надо же мальчику на ком-то учиться - да так и прижившийся), за ним след-в-след, позвякивая различными цепочками и браслетиками, механически передвигалась самая обыкновенная девица: ну и что, что бледная до синевы, с черными прямыми волосами (и не спрашивайте, сколько усилий ей приходилось прилагать, чтобы разглаживать изначально кудрявые локоны), закутанная по уши во все оттенки темного - любой нормальный человек, покрутив пальцем у виска и громко фыркнув, признал бы в ней гота, нефора и металлистку в едином лице. Она прибилась к компании случайно - гуляла в полночь в катакомбах (и не спрашивайте, зачем ей понадобился вампир), наткнулась на изгонявшего демона Сэма, впала в восхищение и легкую прострацию, выслушала длиннющую вступительную речь Руби о грядущем Апокалипсисе и избавителе, после чего прониклась и стала верной последовательницей.

Так вот, Сэм ходит из угла в угол, ожидая, когда вернется Бобби. Бобби изгоняет демона, которого не отдали на растерзание (Руби была категорически против - мальчик может переутомиться!) младшему Винчестеру, отчего последний нервничает и дуется. Ведь чем быстрее он научится управляться с нечистью, тем быстрее он сможет отправиться в Ад за братом.

Рабочий день (по совместительству для Винчестеров, демонов и других охотников - ночь) потихоньку подходит к концу. Вот и Бобби вернулся. Вот и Сэм успокоился, перестал метаться и уснул в кресле. Вот и Руби, примостившись на подлокотнике, что-то тихо напевает уставшему антихристу: «Спи моя, гадость, усни. В доме погасли огни (правильно, демоны пришли, зачем им свет? И так все видно). Рыбки подохли в пруду...». Вот и вьюноша расположился на пороге (вместо пса), он чутко стережет сон хозяина. Вот и девушка-гот, утомившись, прикорнула на втором кресле. Один Бобби не спит - ищет новые неприятности.

А в это время в Аду...

Маммон, сладко потянувшись, зевнул, встрепенулся, сверился с часами и отправился восвояси. Совещание окончено. Пора и честь знать.

**Пояснения**  
1)гексаграмма Соломона - шестиконечная звезда, обладающая мощными свойствами амулета и талисмана, вписанная в круг, по центру Т-образный крест.  
2)Слово «сигила» происходит от латинского sigillum, что значит «печать». По другой версии слово «сигила» может быть также связано с ивритом סגולה (segulah — «слово, действие или творение магического эффекта»).


End file.
